


Creatures of the Night

by eris223



Series: Sometimes the Universe Gives You a Soulmate [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13daysofclexa, Day1: Free Day, F/F, Halloween, Vampires, clextober18, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris223/pseuds/eris223
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been so busy prepping for their wedding that they've completely neglected one of Clarke's favorite holidays. But luckily, Lexa is a viator, and honestly, what's the point of having a crazy power if she can't use it to give her soulmate the happy Halloween she deserves?Just a little Halloween one-shot set about a year after Caught Between Worlds





	Creatures of the Night

Lexa stood from the hard kitchen chair and pulled her arms above her head, stretching her stiff shoulders out. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and her body was suddenly pulled into another.

“How did you talk me into this again?” Lexa groaned, tilting her head to the side so her fiancée could nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

“It was easy.”

Lexa inhaled sharply as hot lips pressed a wet kiss to her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. She felt that all too familiar pull of a hop, but after two years in Clarke’s presence, was able to control it easily.

“You’re the artistic one. I hate crafts,” Lexa grumbled, grasping the arms wrapped around her.

“But you love me,” Clarke grinned. She shifted her weight and spun Lexa in her arms, catching her by the hips as they came face to face. Lexa nearly melted at the sight of her beautiful blue-eyed soulmate smirking at her. “Besides, you may be the commander, but I’m in charge.”

“Ugh, Clarke!” Lexa threw her head back in fake annoyance but wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck. “Are you ever going to stop using that line from the source world?”

“Nope! It’s fantastic, Hayes. It’s here to stay.”

“I should have never taken you there. Your ego has inflated to a dangerous level.”

Clarke winked at her and leaned in to place a sweet kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa tightened her grip when Clarke began to pull away far too quickly, her fingers threading through honey blonde hair to keep her close. Clarke giggled into her mouth but allowed Lexa to deepen the kiss, and for that, Lexa was grateful. 

She sighed and pressed her body firmly into Clarke’s, her curves fitting like a perfect little puzzle piece against her fiancée. Lexa’s hands trailed down the soft sweater Clarke was wearing and found their way under, caressing warm skin. Clarke’s fingers dug sharply into Lexa’s hips as she dragged her nails across Clarke’s abdomen and snuck up just below the swell of her breasts. Lexa moaned, deepening her fervent kisses even further; Clarke’s body shivered, and Lexa couldn’t stop her hands from trailing down that heated flesh and towards the waistband of Clarke’s jeans. 

Even after their two years together, after sharing countless sweet and not so sweet caresses in this world and thousands of others, Lexa couldn’t get enough of her soulmate. 

That was until she felt that very soulmate back her up into the table. The table that was currently home to one hundred and seventy-five perfectly filled bags that teetered dangerously. Lexa dropped her hands from Clarke’s jeans and balanced herself precariously on the surface behind her, pulling her head back from the embrace. 

“Whoa, Clarke, slow down! Careful! I just spent the last four hours filling these!” Lexa chastised as she placed firm hands on Clarke’s shoulders, pushing her carefully backwards and away from the table.

Clarke smirked at her with her hands on her hips, and Lexa instantly knew she was about to be schooled. “I’m not the one who decided to turn a simple sweet kiss into almost fucking me in front of the kitchen table.”

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, anything. But she could find no words. 

**Hayes - (still) 1  
** **Griffin - 852**

Lexa wanted to feel embarrassed, but the grin that was currently adorning her soulmate’s face was easily worth the flustered state she found herself in. So Lexa just shrugged her shoulders, and intent on moving this to a less precarious area, stalked over to her soulmate with a glint in her eyes. 

Just as she was about to reach Clarke and press her into a safer piece of furniture, like their fluffy couch, she was interrupted by a loud banging coming from the front door. Two heads whipped to the side as a familiar voice echoed into the living room of their home.

“Hayes! Griffin! Open the damn door. I swear to god if you two are fucking again-”

Lexa huffed and swung the door open to find her best friend with that ever smug grin on her face standing in front of her. “Nice to see you too, Anya.”

Anya just pushed past her, shoving a large orange bag of chocolates into her arms. “Here’s your candy.”

“We didn’t ask you to bring candy,” Lexa rolled her eyes as she closed the door and followed her friend into the living room.

“Yeah, but the trick or treaters,” Anya waved her hand indifferently as she slumped back into their couch next to Clarke.

“What about them?”

“You need candy to hand out to the trick or treaters.”

Lexa gestured towards the large bowl filled with brightly colored candy sitting on the entrance table. “We have candy.”

“Hayes, you may be a good soccer player, and you must be good at other things to keep this one interested in you,” Anya stated with a glare towards Clarke. “But we all know your taste in candy is abnormally subpar.”

“Hey!” Lexa shouted grabbing a piece of candy and expertly tossing it at Anya’s head. “Everyone likes tootsie rolls.”

Anya merely reached out her hand and caught the flying treat before it could hit her. “The chocolate kind maybe. But you insist on always buying this random shit.”

“It’s not random,” Lexa huffed, crossing her arms.

“It kinda is.”

Lexa’s jaw nearly hit the floor. She turned her body to face her fiancée, hurt and betrayal coursing through her body.

“Sorry, Lex,” Clarke said with a shrug. “But she’s right. I had never even heard of it until last year.”

Lexa barely contained her gasp as strong hands grabbed her and pulled her down onto the couch. Clarke smirked as she settled Lexa on her lap, and Lexa just giggled, she actually fucking giggled, and wrapped her arms around her Clarke’s waist.

“You two are never going to stop being gross, are you?”

Clarke leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to Lexa’s cheek as Lexa smirked at her best friend. “Doubtful.”

“Whatever. What movies are we watching this year?”

\---

Lexa placed the final glass into the top rack of the dishwasher and closed the door with her heel. “I’d say that was a successful Halloween.”

“We did get a lot accomplished,” Clarke nodded as she turned off the kitchen light. “We really only have to confirm the guest total with the food truck, deliver the liquor to the venue, pick up our dresses, make sure Anya has the number for the bakery so she can pick up the cake on Saturday, double check the flower arrangements with the florist, who by the way emailed me and told me we have to pick an alternate flower because apparently, she ran out of the lilies we originally chose. I mean, who buys lilies on Halloween? And why did we decide to get married the weekend after Halloween? Whose bright idea was that? We haven’t even been able to go to a haunted house this year, or do anything other than watch a few movies with our friends!”

Lexa stood in the doorway of their bedroom, staring wide-eyed at her soulmate. “Well, that was quite the ramble.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke apologized, walking straight past Lexa and into their room, stripping herself of her sweater and jeans in the process. “You know I just love Halloween, and we really haven’t been able to do anything this year.”

“We have time to make this the happy Halloween you want,” Lexa smiled as she too pulled on her sweatpants and tank.

“Lexa, it’s nearly one o’clock in the morning. Technically Halloween is over.”

Clarke collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to get under the blankets. Lexa smirked as she sat on her side and turned to face Clarke with a wicked grin. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“What are you…” Clarke pondered. Lexa knew the moment Clarke figured it out for she sat straight up, a childlike grin on her face. “Where are you taking me?!?”

Lexa couldn’t contain her amusement at Clarke’s sudden change in demeanor. She hadn’t taken her soulmate on a hop for a little while now. With the upcoming wedding and Clarke’s career really taking off, both had been perfectly content to live life in this world. But what was the point of having this crazy power if she couldn’t use it to make her financée have the happy Halloween experience she deserved? 

“You want to go to a  [haunted house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080096) [?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080096) I can take us to one.”

Clarke sat up further and face Lexa with a big dopey grin. She held out her hands in anticipation, and Lexa wrapped her long fingers around Clarke’s. “Okay, here we go.”

Lexa closed her eyes and pictured the world she wanted to hop to, she felt that pull and smirked knowing how much Clarke would enjoy this one.

\---

“Omigod, Lexa! I can’t stop laughing,” Clarke gasped through her glee. She wiped away the tears falling from her eyes, and Lexa just sighed. “That was amazing. Oh, I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.”

“Shut up, Clarke…” Lexa said only half serious. It really was a hilarious world, she couldn’t blame Clarke for her amusement.

When her soulmate finally gained control of her body, Lexa smirked when a second universe popped into her head. “I know it’s not strictly a Halloween thing, but how about I show you a world where you [hate Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405793) ?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped to the floor. “A world like that actually exists?”

“I’m afraid so,” Lexa said with a knowing nod.

Clarke, still baffled that a world actually existed where she hated one of her favorite series just shook her head. “Why would I want to go to a world where I hate Harry Potter?”

“Just trust me on this one, okay?”

Lexa held out her hand and smiled when she felt the familiar warmth envelop her fingers. With a thought, she hopped the pair of them into the next universe.

\---

“Wow, that was… Wow! Yeah, I loved that! Thank you, Lex!” Clarke beamed as she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “Now, not that I haven’t appreciated these trips, but you’ve only shown me cute universes. Surely you can think of something better for Halloween.”

Lexa pondered for a moment, trying to come up with something a little spookier (but not too dangerous, this was her soulmate she was bringing along). Her mouth quirked up when an idea popped into her head.

“Vampires?”

“Vampires?” Clarke scoffed. “Really, Lexa? Vampires don’t exist.”

“Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “I can travel to other universes.”

“So?” Clarke countered, clearly not picking up what Lexa was talking about.

“And in the source world, you were born in space, and I bleed black blood.”

“And?”

“And you can suspend your disbelief for all of that, but you won’t entertain the thought that maybe vampires actually exist?”

“They don’t.”

“Maybe not here,” Lexa mused. “But I know a universe where I’m a [vampire and you’re a ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513812/chapters/28492796) .”

“Get out,” Clarke marveled.

“I’m serious, Clarke. Trust me?” Lexa held out her hands for Clarke and as she was about to hop them to that universe, a sudden thought popped into her head.

“Oh, hey, when we get back, remind me to put away the bags. I don’t want to accidentally spill all my hard work on the ground. Although, I still don’t understand why we need that for the wedding.”

Clarke winked and pulled Lexa’s hand up to her lips, placing a sweet kiss there. “Dried flower petals instead of rice. It’s prettier. And smells better.”

Lexa nodded with a shrug. “I guess you’re right. Flowers are better than rice.” She leaned forward, and with a kiss, hopped them into the next universe.

\---

Lexa fluttered her eyes open, scanning her surroundings. She was standing in front of an old stone crypt at night. The scene wasn’t familiar to her at all. She should be standing inside a haunted mansion. She took a small step to the right, spinning on her heel, desperately trying to determine where she was.

It was then that she spotted the rice dotting the dark green grass at her feet. Rice. Rice?  _ Fuck _ . Of course. She was talking to Clarke about rice just before she hopped. 

And Clarke? Where was Clarke?

Lexa took a step towards the little path on her left when a sudden wave hit her square in the chest. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t take another step forward. Her eyes darted back to the ground, and there were all the tiny little grains. Startlingly white against the lawn. Her eyes trailed along the mess when she suddenly realized that she had to know. She had to know how many grains of rice there were. And she had to know right now.

An itch began to run up her body, starting at her fingertips and trailing all along the length of her arm. The irritating tickle became painful as it inched up her neck and settled in her brain.

Lexa suddenly squatted down and began to pick up the grains one by one and place them into a pile, counting under her breath. With each grain counted, the itching lessened. Her brain stopped buzzing, and she felt at ease as if the world made sense once again. 

Lexa was on grain number 487 when she froze. She turned her head just slightly to the side and closed her eyes. The steady thumping echoed in her perfectly alert ears just before an indescribably delectable scent filled her senses. Her eyes fluttered in desire, and the pull of the rice was momentarily overwhelmed by the pull of hunger. She let out a low growl.

“Lexa?”

Lexa inhaled sharply at the sound of her soulmate’s husky voice and whipped her head around to find Clarke standing behind her, dressed in dark blue scrubs, a leather jacket pulled around her body.

“Clarke,” Lexa bit out. She maintained her squatted position and turned again, facing away from Clarke. Her body screamed at her to turn, to pull Clarke into to her, to sink her teeth into that perfectly smooth skin she knew so well, to drain the sweet blood from her soulmate.

_ Wait, what? What the fuck, Lexa? _

“Damn, Lexa. Did you just growl?” Clarke chuckled nervously. She took a step forward, and Lexa shot up with surprising speed and threw her hands up in front of her, signaling for Clarke to stop in her tracks.

“Don’t, Clarke. Don’t come closer.”

“What?” Clarke puzzled. Lexa could see the confusion and worry spread across that face she loved. “Why not? What’s going on? Am I a ghost? I don’t feel like a ghost.”

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, willing her mind to battle against her instinct, which at the moment was torn between hunger and compulsion. “We’re not where we were supposed to be. This is a different universe.”

Though she couldn’t see it, Lexa heard Clarke take a step towards her, her heartbeat echoing louder as she approached. “Lexa, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yes,” Lexa grunted. She held her hands up again, urging Clarke to stop moving. “Just let me… get used to this.”

Clarke froze in her tracks, the sound of her heart racing remained a safe distance away. “Used to what?”

“Wanting to sink my teeth into your flesh and taste you,” Lexa growled, her eyes popping open. She found Clarke, wide-eyed, gaping back at her.

“Lexa!”

“I’m sorry!” Lexa choked out. She spun back around, mortified by the thoughts in her mind and the words leaving her mouth.

Clarke’s voice was soft and worried as she spoke. “Wait, are you a vampire?”

“Pretty sure. Yep,” Lexa nodded. Curse this world. Why wasn’t universe hopping easier? Why couldn’t she have just taken Clarke to the relatively safe world she intended to? Why did they end up here, where Lexa really was a bloodthirsty vampire who did actually feed on humans and wanted Clarke more than ever? Why? Why was she always putting Clarke in danger?

Lexa’s pity party was cut short when she heard the grass crunch underneath soft footsteps. The telltale beating of a heart grew louder, and Lexa straightened her back as she battled her instincts once again. “What are you doing?” she nearly shouted.

“You aren’t going to hurt me. Vampire or not.”

Lexa bristled as an overly warm hand grasped her upper arm. Clarke pulled gently, urging Lexa to turn and face her. Lexa held her breath as she stood inches from her soulmate. “Clarke…” she warned.

Clarke released her grip on her and reached her left hand up towards Lexa’s face. “Wow, your eyes.”

Lexa closed her eyes as she let Clarke’s fingers trail down to her jaw. “They’re so intense. Like a predator. And your skin. It’s flawless.” Lexa inhaled sharply as that gentle touch inched down her arm and stopped at her hand. “You’re really tense.”

Lexa slowly opened her eyes before dragging her own hands up and down her face in frustration. “You just… Fuck,” Lexa took an alarmingly quick step back. “You smell so so good. And I can’t stop staring at you. I can literally see your pulse in your neck. It’s calling to me. It’s a siren’s song, Clarke, and I don’t know how to ignore it. You’re delectable.”

“Okay,” Clarke grinned. “I know that should be creepy, but it’s kinda hot.”

Lexa let out a growl of frustration and dropped her head. The damned rice caught her attention with the gesture, and Lexa, unable to fight off both compulsions at the moment, dropped to her knees and began counting under her breath.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, her hand suddenly on Lexa’s shoulder. She snapped back from the touch, unable to take the warmth any longer without doing something completely reckless. Clarke stood, her hand still extended in the air, ghosting over a shoulder that was no longer there. The look on her face caused Lexa to scream internally.

“No, this is not okay. My mind is burning, and my skin is crawling with the need to count that fucking rice. I can’t shake it. It’s taking years off my life to stand here and not count. But what’s killing me, what’s making it difficult to breathe, is your scent. I’ve never felt anything like this. Clarke, I feel powerful, and strong, and dangerous. I can hear your heart racing. I can hear your blood pulsing through your veins. Fuck. I can smell it all. And it hurts, it’s painful, to just stand here and do nothing. I want you. I want to taste you.”

Lexa startled as she finished her rant. She was standing inches from Clarke, her hand reaching out, ready to grab her soulmate by the neck. She shook her head, willing her body to find the strength to step back, or maybe reach forward and touch that skin. It would only take a second to hop them back home. A second of flesh to flesh contact. But Lexa wasn’t sure she had the wherewithal to not harm the woman in front of her when presented with that much temptation.

“So do it.”

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped. Her hand still frozen, tantalizingly close to Clarke’s neck. She swallowed thickly as her gaze found that perfect pale skin, the artery gently pulsing as blood rushed through it.

“Do it, Lexa.” Clarke closed the miniscule distance between them and grabbed Lexa’s hand, guiding it to her neck. Lexa trailed her fingers up and tangled them in honey blonde hair, pulling slightly to expose Clarke’s neck further.

“This Clarke… she, I mean, I. I know what you are. I want it. I trust you. Do it.”

Lexa took one final look into those piercing blue eyes she knew so well, and what she found was total submission. There was a trust there and a hunger. A hunger that she’d never seen before. It was that look of pure want that had Lexa screwing the battle raging in her mind and letting her instincts take over. 

With speed she didn’t even know she possessed, Lexa tilted her head and finally sunk her teeth into that tantalizingly soft flesh. The blood pooled around the fresh wounds, and Lexa wrapped her mouth around them, gently sucking, encouraging more of the blood into her mouth. The sensation of finally giving in had her eyes fluttering in pleasure.

Clarke inhaled a sharp breath of air and grasped for Lexa’s arms. In that moment, Lexa had just enough sense to close her eyes and think of home.

\---

Lexa slowly opened one eye, terrified to see Clarke’s reaction to her utter and complete lack of self-control. She bit her. She actually fucking bit her soulmate. And not just bit her. Lexa drank her blood. And liked it. A lot. Damn vampires...

Lexa grimaced, but when she fluttered her second eye open, she found Clarke, her eyes closed, her head tilted slightly to the side, her chest heaving while trying to slow her breathing. Lexa’s eyes widened as Clarke let out a stuttered sigh and those blue eyes finally found hers.

Lexa gulped.

“Well, that was not what I expected,” Clarke sighed breathily. 

“Are you…” Lexa faltered. She reached forward and placed a tentative hand on Clarke’s thigh. “Are you okay?”

Clarke simply nodded. “I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“The attraction.” Clarke grinned. “Bram Stoker’s Dracula suddenly makes a whole lot more sense to me now.”

Lexa, still not convinced her soulmate was completely okay, squeezed her thigh and prodded a little further. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Clarke parroted with a wicked smile. “Far from it.”

Lexa released the air she didn’t even realize she was holding in and nodded, content that Clarke was telling the truth. With a sudden thought, she removed herself from the bed and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled her hair back and tied it off in a messy bun as she leaned down to retrieve the empty box. Lexa was only on the fourth bag of flower petals when she felt warm hands wrap around her middle and immediately snaking up under her thin tank top.

“Put those bags away later,” Clarke whispered into her ear. Lexa gasped as Clarke suddenly dragged her mouth from her ear down to the crook of her neck. Clarke stopped there and bit down, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to notice. Lexa groaned as her soulmate continued to trail her hands up and up, while still sucking marks into her flesh, and she didn’t even care that she’d have to use a pound of makeup to cover these up for the wedding.

“I think you have a newfound vampire kink,” Lexa managed to tease in between moans. She was ready to send a thank you card to the powers that be for making her think of damned rice while hopping, when Clarke suddenly dropped her hands from Lexa’s abdomen and pulled herself completely away from their embrace. Lexa spun around, ready to protest, when Clarke gave her that look, grabbed her hand and began to lead her back into their bedroom. “I think you should stop talking and put that mouth to better use.”

Happy Halloween, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is just my way to pay homage to some of the truly amazing works here on AO3. If an author of one of these works would prefer that I remove it from the story, I will do so without hesitation.
> 
> AUs referenced in Creatures of the Night
> 
> She's a Screamer by Chrmdpoet  
> a girl called henrietta by 100hearteyes (Full disclosure, I added this one last minute after reading it this week. I just couldn't NOT include it!)  
> a thousand years by 100hearteyes
> 
> And the one they get stuck in is It's Not a Good Idea, Clarke by me... I know that sounds really self-centered, but the only way I feel remotely comfortable changing AUs is if I create them to begin with. I would never ever presume I could change another person's hard work.


End file.
